NEX Enhancers
NEX Enhancers are a modified subspecies of human that have the ability to produce and control NEX from their own bodies. Originally created to pilot the first BOTs during the Porygon War, current NEX Enhancers are the descendants of these super soldiers, and their massive numbers and power make them a liability for any government. Biology The biology of NEX Enhancers is mostly the same as the biology of any other human, with the exception of the Amplifier organ, a special organ located between the shoulders that allows NEX Enhancers to produce NEX and release it from their bodies. Their nervous systems have different pathways to allow NEX to be released, often with the use of a Harness device. However, because of the dependency on the nervous system to use NEX, the nervous system can be attacked directly to disrupt the flow of NEX. All NEX Enhancers have a special area on their neck, which when struck, will cause heavy disruption of their NEX flow and prevent them from using NEX. With NEX Enhancers constantly using their Amplifiers, they can suffer from strains and damage to the organ. By being able to produce their own NEX, NEX Enhancers act as a secondary CORE for a BOT, allowing them to use them much faster and effectively than other pilots. NEX Enhancers can also use NEX as an ability, able to alter the space around them based on the NEX type they produce - Inward, Outward, and Lock. The circulation of NEX in the nervous system also allows NEX Enhancers to have high resistance to entire immunity against psychic abilities, though this will also impede the psychic abilities of any NEX Enhancer psychics. Having NEX in their body for so long allows more skilled NEX Enhancers to regenerate their bodies by using their NEX to rebuild body cells. View by Society For the most part, NEX Enhancers are seen as two things - dangerous living weapons that cannot be controlled, to the next glorious step in the evolution of mankind. In the Pasa sector, most view NEX Enhancers with a sense of suspicion - still treating them as normal people, but constantly on edge of their capabilities - reminded constantly by their glowing NEX eye, that all NEX Enhancers are required to activate with their Harness in public. Anti-NEX Enhancer weapons are readily available as well, in order to keep NEX Enhancers in line. Variants Due to mutations, and further human interference, there are multiple kinds of NEX Enhancers, who produce different forms of NEX and have slightly different biologies. * Alphars - The most common type of NEX Enhancers. Alphars descend from the Legionaries, after multiple generations separated from the Alpha Legion. Alphars can manipulate standard NEX. Their NEX Eye glows blue. * Legionaries '''- Considered the "true" NEX Enhancers. Legionaries are the original variant of NEX Enhancers created by the United Empires. Are practically identical to Alphars, though Legionaries have much stronger physical abilities, and can actively form different kinds of NEX in their Amplifiers. Their NEX eye glows blue. * '''Gammars - An uncommon mutation from Alphars. Gammars can manipulate Nullifier NEX. They are immune to the effects of their own Nullifier and have increased resistance to Nullifer in general. Their NEX eye glows a noticeable dark blue. * 'Omegali '- An artificial type of NEX Enhancers created by Pasa. Omegali can manipulate Omegali NEX. To become an Omegali, one must have an Omegali Amplifier